battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Passchendaele
vs. |date = 31 July – 10 November 1917 |place = Passchendaele, Belgium |terrain = Urban ruin |combat = Ground forces supported by tanks, cavalry |weather = Rain, Fog and Ash |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons |singleplayer = Storm of Steel |map = |music = }} Passchendaele is a map featured in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion.https://www.battlefield.com/news/article/battlefield-1-apocalypse-coming-february - retrieved January 18, 2018 The map is set during the infamous , also known as the Third Battle of Ypres. The Third Battle of Ypres is launched by Britain to take control of positions south and east of the Belgium city Ypres. Fought in the completely obliterated village of , the battle is infamous for the dreadful combat conditions created by heavy rain and shelling, as well as the staggering amounts of casualties took by both sides during the battle. Overview The rural village of Passchendaele and its heavily wooded surroundings has been transformed by shellfire into a classical vision of hell - one where the earth itself appears burning, so thoroughly churned by artillery that the resulting morass appears endless. The town itself, located in the map center, has been reduced to a chaotic labyrinth of half-standing masonry, blasted mounds of timber and all manner of other debris. Along the horizontal outskirts is a sunken wilderness of stumps and dismembered trees, jutting out of the quagmire formed by the lower ground and incessant downpour. At the vertical ends are opposing trench lines, situated on rising ground, themselves heavily scarred by the barrage along with the other decimated fortifications that litter the bitterly contested ground. To the east, the horizon is blanketed in ash as orange flames consume the forest remains. To the west, the sky is dyed a sickly green from a low-hanging mist of poison gas, the toxins visibly collecting in the waterlogged craters that scour the map. Behemoth In place of a behemoth, a Sentry SMG, Flame Trooper and Tank Hunter Elite Kits spawn at deployment. Control Points show/hide Conquest Conquest on Passchendaele is primarily infantry-focussed, with few land vehicles except for a single Mark V Landship and three Horses for each team. The devastated landscape provides much in the way of cover for players to utilize when travelling between objectives, in the form of extensive trench networks, ruined houses and abundant shell craters. The severe visual noise caused by the destruction gives ample hiding spots and covered positions in the map center. Alternatively, the sparsely occupied flanks give players skirting the map edges a route to the farthest flung objectives. There are five objectives in Conquest on Passchendaele. Equipment Deployments The two teams spawn on hilltop encampments on opposite ends of the map. The British start from the south-west side, and the Germans the north-east. British Deployment The British team deploys within a vast network of trenches, that begins in the church graveyard and expand northwards, connecting to either end of Zonnebeke church, and continuing westwards, eventually reaching Bellevue Line. The trenches are deepest at the map edges, becoming shallower and more ravaged the closer they're followed to the frontline. Passchendaele British Deployment 01.jpg Passchendaele British Deployment 02.jpg Passchendaele British Deployment 03.jpg German Deployment The Germans deploy from their own set of trenches, backed this time with pillboxes. Duckboards are placed over the bog that lies between the spawn and the closest flag of Adler Ridge, located at the base of the hill. The zig-zagging trenches cut a horizontal line across the map's width, ending at the outskirts, where they appear to have been completely obliterated by artillery fire. The Germans have access to a Gaswurfminen located in their deployment area, aimed at Adler Ridge. It can be used to assist a breakout should the enemy occupy the flag nearest to their base. Passchendaele German Deployment 01.jpg Passchendaele German Deployment 02.jpg Passchendaele German Deployment 04.jpg Flags Zonnebeke Church What remains of Zonnebeke Church can be found overlooking the town from the hill in the south-west. Although the walls are still generally standing, the roof has caved in, scattering the interior with debris. The exterior is intercut with the British trench network. The roughly T-shaped capture zone comprises the building interior, meaning control of the flag can only be contested from the inside. Passchendaele Zonnebeke Church 01.jpg Passchendaele Zonnebeke Church 02.jpg Passchendaele Zonnebeke Church 03.jpg Passchendaele Zonnebeke Church 04.jpg Bellevue Line A square dugout and lone pillbox at the western conclusion of the British trench line. The capture zone is small, initially conforming to the trench interior, but also extends northwards to include a neighbouring trench line, and the ground surrounding it, directly in front of the bunker. The high walls of the dugout limit sightlines over the approaches to the flag. A Flame Trooper kit can be picked up from within the trench line on this objective. Passchendaele Bellevue Line 01.jpg Passchendaele Bellevue Line 02.jpg Passchendaele Bellevue Line 03.jpg Passchendaele Bellevue Line 04.jpg Augustus Wood Augustus Wood, by this point resembling a steep valley formed by shellfire, is found on the eastern edge of the map near the center. The capture zone is found in the valley floor, mired with water-filled craters, and bordered to the south and east by tree-covered ridges. Despite the surrounding high ground, the capture zone is well concealed by shell holes, fallen trees and vehicle wrecks. At this point on the map, the air is thick with embers from the nearby inferno. Passchendaele Augustus Wood 01.jpg Passchendaele Augustus Wood 02.jpg Passchendaele Augustus Wood 03.jpg Edwards House Edwards House is an objective covering the north-eastern sector of the village ruins, the center of which is a clearing. The walls of the many destroyed houses contribute substantial standing cover positions as long as they stay standing, with felled trees, debris piles and light fortifications granting alternate fighting positions. Due to its location, the flag can be reached by skirting around the western edge of the map, or by infiltrating through the many ruined structures that envelop the objective to the north and east. A Sentry kit is located near this flag. Passchendaele Edwards House 01.jpg Passchendaele Edwards House 02.jpg Passchendaele Edwards House 03.jpg Adler Ridge Adler Ridge is situated at a breach in the German frontline, where concrete pillboxes have crumbled and trenches virtually disappeared under the heavy bombardment. The objective is located at the base of the ridge, the north-eastern summit of which holds the German deployment. The flag itself is directly adjacent to a C-shaped trench with a log bridge over it, with the surrounding area appearing mostly flat and clear of obstacles, save for a few lonely house walls and scattered wire entanglements. A number of carriage-mounted heavy machine guns are set up on the northern edge of the capture zone, facing downhill towards the rest of the map. They can be used by the Germans attacking from their HQ to suppress players on and further south of the objective. Passchendaele Adler Ridge 02.jpg Passchendaele Adler Ridge 03.jpg Passchendaele Adler Ridge 04.jpg Rush Sector 1 In the initial stage of the attack, the British advance upon Zonnebeke Church through the surrounding trench line. Objective B is located in the east wing of the Church. Objective A is located outside, further west, at an intersection in the trench line, and closer to Bellevue Line. The British have access to a Flame Trooper to assist in the breakthrough, while the Germans have one cavalryman in support. Sector 2 The next pair of objectives are downhill nearer Augustus Wood. B is emplaced in the same location as the Domination objective of Augustus Wood, while A is on the southern outskirts of the village. Both teams have one horse available to spawn. Sector 3 Sector three takes place in and around Passchendaele village. Objective A is alongside the main road running through the shattered town, to the north-east of the Conquest location of Edwards House. Objective B is located amongst the observation post at the Conquest objective of Augustus Wood. Both teams still have one horse to deploy. Sector 4 The final sector is past the German trench line at Adler Ridge. The first of the last pair of telegraphs is in the C-shaped trench near the precise location of Adler Ridge's Conquest flag, while the second is found in the same lean-to as a Wine Bottle, following the trench line east. The British lose their horse at this final stage, while the Germans retain theirs. Domination Domination takes place within a truncated section of the map, where much of the British trench network south of Zonnebeke Church, and most of the village to the north, is cut off from the play area. Additionally, only the western edge of Augustus Wood is accessible, with the corresponding flag moved in this game mode to accommodate the smaller boundaries. Zonnebeke Church Still located within the church interior, the capture zone is much smaller than in Conquest, now manifesting as a single sliver in the middle, with the east and west wings cut off. Passchendaele Zonnebeke Church Domination 01.jpg Bellevue Frontline As with Zonnebeke Church, Bellevue Trench is in the same rough location with a shrunken capture radius that now only comprises the square trench and pillbox. Passchendaele Bellevue Line Domination 01.jpg Augustus Wood The Augustus Wood objective is moved further south-west from the Conquest location, back behind the south ridge. The flag itself resides in a ditch aside the main road, at the meeting point of the edge of the ruined wood and the eastern end of the British trench. Passchendaele Augustus Wood Domination 01.jpg Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons takes place in the same area as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery PasschendaeleConcept.jpg|Concept Art Battlefield 1 - Passchendaele.png|Game Engine Art Passchendaele 1 BF1.png|Screenshot Passchendaele 2 BF1.png|Screenshot Passchendaele 01.jpg|Screenshot Passchendaele 02.jpg|Screenshot Passchendaele 03.jpg|Screenshot Passchendaele 04.jpg|Screenshot Passchendaele German Deployment 03.jpg|Overcast Passchendaele German Deployment 05.jpg|Rain Trivia * The internal name for this map in Community Test Environment is MP_Hell. * This map along with with other maps from Apocalypse were publicly trialled in the Community Test Environment with a "white box" prototype texture like the one seen in Operation Outbreak in Battlefield 4 and four maps from Battlefield 1: Turning Tides. References de:Passendale Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse